spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Turkey Pot Die
Turkey Pot Die Tom and Tyler embark on an elaborate mission to free all of the turkeys before Thanksgiving. Season: 4 Episode: 04 Total Episode Count: 68 Prod. no.: 4BQT06 Featuring: Tom, Tyler Also Appearing: Shubie, Vera, Taylor, Dr. Fist, Mayor Larry Box, Mabel, Scooter, Lenny, Sandals, Gus, Larry the Sea Leopard, Walt, Bernard, Larvell, Abagail, Carl, Reggie, Auntie Momma, Reverend Enkins, Arch, Keith, Medley Jones, Saul Friedman, Jimmy Lesac, Fred, Alex, Marvin, Michael, Mr. Parkington, Bart Simpson, Plankton, Jeff Conway, Tim Gunn Plot: When Tom takes Tyler out to pick out their Thanksgiving turkey, Tyler refuses to shoot the bird. Back at the Broken Stool, the guys tease Tom for his sons lack of manhood. Tom tricks Tyler into going back to the farm but he refuses to fall for it and won't shoot the turkey. Tom decides to do it himself but his confrontation results in him being shot. After waking up in the hospital, Tom now knows how it feels to have been shot and decides to help Tyler free the turkeys. The two go on a spree, protesting and attacking people getting ready for their own Thanksgiving. As they protest at Sandals' Turkey Hunt, Sandals points out that they annoyed everyone so much that the turkeys are all set to be slaughtered Thanksgiving Day. That night they break into the turkey hunt intending to free them all and take them to the Goochland turkey preserve. In order to lead the turkey's out, Tyler pretends to be a turkey and talks the flock into following him. With the help of some of the town, they get the turkeys to their garage to hide out until they can sneak them to Goochland. Meanwhile, Taylor and a reluctant Shubie sign up to make a float for the Ukulele Bottom Thanksgiving Parade. As Taylor starts to work on the float, Mabel's snide attitude changes Shubie's and she jumps into the float building as well. But Taylor's avant-garde design ideas conflict with Shubie's traditional ideas. When she finally gets the float to he liking, Taylor enlists his friends to trash the float. When Shubie sees what happened she confronts Taylor. As Tom and Tyler try to figure out a way past Sandals, they see the float and Tyler stuffs the turkeys inside while Tom distracts Sandals by flashing. As Shubie tries to get supplies to fix up the float to Taylor's liking, he sees it leave with Tom and Tyler and figures he's been double-crossed by Shubie and rushes to the parade. Sandals and Abagail give pursuit and Taylor climbs a parade balloon for a better vantage point to find his float. Shubie sees Taylor riding on top of the balloon and panics. As everyone tries to catch up, Sandals starts shooting at the birds as they run out of float. Taylor sees that Shubie brought the art supplies but one of Sandals' stray shots sends the turkeys flying and they distract the balloon handlers causing the balloon that Taylor is riding to go flying towards power lines. Tom takes Sandals' gun and shoots the casuing Taylor to fall and the turkeys help Taylor's rescue by forming a cushion for his landing and are pardoned by the Mayor. As Tom teases Tyler about their Christmas ham he admits he could easily kill a pig as well as a person. Trivia *This is the fourth (and last) Thanksgiving episode. *Bart Simpson and Plankton appear as floats at the Thanksgiving Parade. Rating TV-14: DLV <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of The Tom Show Episodes Category:The Tom Show Season 4 Category:Episodes